


Heartfelt moments

by HelplesslyCanadian



Series: Undertale's Chance. [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, Humor, Like very minor, Minor Angst, a little smutty up in this beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelplesslyCanadian/pseuds/HelplesslyCanadian
Summary: In which you get mad at Sans, but he explains, then things get a little hot and heavy, then... well.... hehe.





	Heartfelt moments

Loud music and chatter could be heard from the street outside of Grillby's bar. You stood next to the jukebox trying to figure out what you wanted to listen to next, or not at all. All the while making small talk with Bratty and Catty. “So, like, Y/N, have you and Sans like, tied the knot yet?” “Yeah! When will we like be seeing little hybrid babies running around?!?” You couldn’t help but laugh at the girls, but those were questions you have heard a lot of lately. But Bratty and Catty got first dibs when the monsters came to the surface; you became fast friend with the two girls, they were the ones that kind of introduced you to everyone. Including your current boyfriend, or vertebae as he liked to call it. 

The girls loved to tease you about it too, well, tease or torment, you could never be sure. Being wrapped in one of Sans old hoodies, you giggled at the girls. “I don’t know guys, hell, can humans and monsters even have kids?” Bratty and Catty shared a look, “I like, don’t see why they couldn’t…” “like tots.” letting out a sigh as you turned and looked at the bar, still no sign of Sans… you were starting to worry. Yes, Sans was not known for his punctuality, but his usual lateness was about fifteen-twenty minutes, and he always texted you telling you he wasn’t rushing anywhere.

But it has been almost forty-five minutes and still nothing, no text, no call to you or Grillby to relay a message, nothing. Giving up on the jukebox and saying bye to the girls, you make your way back over to the bar, taking up Sans usual spot. You look up at Grillby “Hey Grills, I think I will have a fire whiskey…. and some fries, please?” the fireman just nodded his head and made his way to the back. Waiting another twenty minutes before Grillby gave you your food, you had downed three and a half drinks already, human alcohol fused with monster magic made for a pretty mean liquor.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Another twenty minutes later, you were feeling pretty good, more or less. Squaring your back and slamming your fist onto the counter, “Why does he do this to me?!” human alcohol alone made you out to be a pretty mean drunk, but this particular drink alone tho, always made you feel a bit more on the forward side. And while being three and a half drinks in, you were more than ready to start a fight with someone, probably Sans, or the scabby fuck at the end of the bar that keeps giving you the creepy eye. Shaking your head as you whipped out your phone and slammed some money onto the counter and you make your way outside. 

You dial Sans number finally impatient enough or just the liquid courage you were so ready to start something. {Hey this is Sans, you know what to do} *BEEP* [Damnit Sans! Where the seven leaves of the holy hell are you?! I have been waiting here at Grillby’s for the last hour… If you didn’t want to hang out tonight you should have said something, not stood me up!... Anyway, I’m going home, if you're going to be an ass about this then so will I.” Hanging up the phone, you make your way back inside to grab your stuff.

You got about four blocks before your phone started to ring, pulling it out of your pocket you looked at the caller I.D reading VertaBaby, clicking the end button you promptly ignore Sans calls, drawing the hoodie around you more as you started a speed walk. You figured you would stop in at the 24-hour convenient store outside your place before you went inside, you are tipsy, not blackout drunk, but still enough you would feel it tomorrow, and thought of buying your self some hangover foods and drinks before heading up.

Tipsy you is also a spender, so you ended up with enough food that a stoner would jealous, opening up your package of cookies as you make your way into your apartment. “Babe, what the hell?!” letting out a shriek you tossed your cookies (hehe) at your offender slash lover. Sans just let the cookies bounce off his chest, looking back and forth between you and the cookies with a raised bone-brow, “Was that honestly necessary?” “When you shortcut into my place, yes, yes it is!” Sans lets out a sigh before bending to pick up the package as you settled onto your couch and crossing your arms with a huff. 

Placing your cookies on the coffee table Sans kneels on the floor in front of you. “You know I’m sorry right? I know very well there is nothing I can say right now that will make you happy. But, I truly am sorry.” placing a hand on your knee, a pout made its way to your face. Okay so you are a bit more of an emotional drunk than anything else, all types of drunk, because all you want to do now is cuddle with Sans, but you also want to cry and yell at him for pretty much standing you up. Grabbing his hand and pulling it further over your lap, you start to play with his phalanges.

He moved so he was sitting next to you but didn’t take his hand back, which made you happy “Do you wanna know why I didn’t show up? Or do you wanna cuddle and eat?” “I wanna sleep… but I wanna make out, and I want to eat chips and pizza, but I can’t cause it will make me fatter, or throw up.” Reaching over you grabbed the cookies off the table and started to shovel them into your mouth. Giving Sans a pitiful look as he gave you a small smile. “Could you get me some milk?” Nodding his head as he gave your hand a small squeeze and a little kiss on your head, he stands up and walks into the kitchen.

Moving around the couch to get comfier while Sans walks back into the living room with your cup of milk, a blanket and some aspirin from the looks of it. He hands you your milk, and the aspirin then places the blanket over you and settles in behind you. You pop the pills into your mouth then take a mouth full of milk and lean back into him. “Okay, you can tell me now.” Reaching over you grabbed your cookies and started to dunk them. You feel Sans take a deep breath behind you as he wraps his arms around you, pulling you closer, “So I'll start with the most cliche thing, my phone did die, and I had it in my room charging… Paps came home earlier-“ “Came home? wasn't he in like, the Bahama's with Metta?” “Uh, yeah, that's the thing. Apparently, he and Mettaton got into a fight, over something stupid I guess.” Sans let out another sigh before placing another soft kiss on the back of your head, causing you to smile and snuggle in closer. 

“Anyway, he was upset, so I sat with him a while, let him vent. Then I went to check my phone and noticed I missed your call, and realized I completely forgot about our date tonight.” reaching over you placed your half empty cup onto the table, now pretty much sober you turn and look Sans in the eye. “Well, Sans, you know very well I won’t make you choose me over your brother if he has a bed- I mean bad night. You should be with him. My tongue feels numb.” Sans gave a small chuckle at your verbal slip. “I know babe, but Pap’s was the one that made me come see if you were okay, good thing he did too.” you blush a bit as Sans brushed some hair out of your face “You didn’t listen to the voice mail did you?” Sans shacks his head “Should I?” “Nope! Gimme your phone!” Sans full-on laughs now and pulls back.

“Why not? I wanna hear it now!” jumping up from behind you Sans reaches into his pocket and pull out his phone as you scramble to get the blanket off yourself and chase after him. “Sans no!” “Sans, yes!” “NO! Sans! I was mean, and I don’t want you to hear it!” “Babe I have heard and been called worse by you when you're on your period, drunk and just drunk while on your period, it can’t be that bad. Tipsy you cannot be that bad” Sans placed his phone up to his ear(?) and listened as you fell flat onto your face being all tangled in your blankets, geez, did Sans use his magic to have you in a blanket burrito? Sans disappeared from your view when you stood up, “Sans?” you walked around your apartment for a good five minutes, and concluded that he left. 

Feeling a bit discouraged, but also knowing you pretty much deserved it, you toss the hoodie onto the couch and make your way to your bedroom. You were putting on one of your nightshirts when you realized Sans was sitting on your bed, already dressed in his night clothes and looking pretty content with himself. You gave him a small, shy wave before sinking into yourself, “Aw Nah babe, no. I should have tried a little harder to get a hold of you.” Standing from your bed, he walks over and envelops you into a tight hug. “It's not your fault; it's no one's fault, shit happens, I just feel bad because I didn’t wait like, five, minutes longer for your call.”

Pulling back a little bit, Sans looked you in the eye, the leaning his forehead on yours. “Babe, have I told you how kind you are?” his hands kinda set themselves in a kneading motion, moving from your shoulder blades to below your ribs. “How beautiful you are?” hands stopping at your waistline as he starts placing soft kisses all over your face, and down your neck, bring a smile to your face. Staying at your collarbone and giving it a nibble, you let out a soft sigh as you place one hand on his shoulder and the other on the back of his skull.

"And how gullible you can be?" wait... What? Sans hands quickly moved back to your sides as he started to tickle you, making you shriek and laugh all at the same time. "Saaahahans!!! Nooo- AHAHAHA!! Staaaaahhh!!" "Heh, what was that? I couldn't hear you." You squirmed around, screeching and laughing, trying to find a way to get Sans off. Sans tickled you for a good five minutes before he finally stops but keeps his hands at your waist. "Heeeh.. that was terrible!" He just grins at you "Think of it as punishment then." Turning away from him you plop your self down on to the bed, Sans follows after and falls on top of you, nuzzling into your neck and making a soft purring noise as you started to rub his skull

Sans lets out a deep content sigh and wraps his arms around you, in an attempt to move closer. As the purring gets louder causing you to giggle. “you're like a giant house cat, I love it, it's cute.” the purring continues as Sans grumbles “m’ not cute…” “Yes you are, adorable,” you say as one hand rubs his skull and the other moves to his clavicle, giving it small rubs as well. Sans let out a soft groan. “D-don’t start… what you caaAhn’t finish bahbe…” both hands moving again, one ending on his sternum and the other on his spin. A little rub to the sternum makes his arch into you, but a small rough rub onto his spin, make him grind into you, causing the two of you to groan. “Ugh… babe! Ye-yes! Right there!” Sans is pretty much dry humping you at this point as you continue to roughly rub his spin with one hand, and move the other to his ilium, giving it equally rough rubs, “Ngggh! Y/N! Naaaahaahoooo yes!” Pulling back slightly and wrapping his hands around your knees, he spreads them and pushes himself further into your core, grabbing at your underwear and ripping them off while pulling his pants down and continues to rub himself into you. But instead of plunging into you, he dives into your mouth. Full on make out before the good stuff starts.

But a loud ring next to the two of you startles you apart. Sans lets out a frustrated groan as you reach for the phone, “If that's not a huge cock bloke, I don’t know what is." smiling you look at the caller I.D, “Oh, it's my mom.” an even loud groan emitted from Sans. “You know if I don’t answer now she will just keep calling.” “Fine.” he rolls off you letting out a huff. [Hi mom, how are you?] {Hello sweetie, I am great. How are things with you?} you started giggling and look over at sans [Hehe, things are… heh, things are good.] Rolling his eyes he gets up and grabs his cell off the nightstand. {Oh dear, did I interrupt something?} [yeah, that's okay tho, Sans is just going to flog the log instead.] your mother lets out a snort as you giggle and Sans face erupts into a bright blue and slams the bathroom door.

{Well every once in awhile a person has to be his own best friend right?}

[Eh, I think he likes to argue with Henry Longfellow more than anything lately.]

{At least he isn’t barking up the wrong tree.}

[And he’s building upper body strength]

“I can still hear you!”

“You still doing it?!”

“Well, yah!”

You snort, laughing even harder, as well as your mother.

“Terrible! My girlfriend is terrible! UGH!~”

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna ask or know something???  
> http://helplesslycanadian.tumblr.com/


End file.
